1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are directed to an optical sensor for detecting an analyte, preferably glucose. In preferred embodiments, the sensor comprises an optical fiber having a fluorescence chemistry disposed along the distal region of the fiber, more preferably located between the distal end of the fiber and an atraumatic tip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hyperglycemia and insulin resistance are common in critically ill patients, even if such patients have not previously had diabetes. In these situations, glucose levels rise in critically ill patients thereby increasing the risk of damage to a patient's organs. Further, studies have shown that normalization of blood glucose levels with insulin therapy improves the prognosis for such patients, thereby decreasing mortality rates.
More recent scientific evidence confirms that dramatic improvements in the clinical outcome of hospitalized Intensive Care Unit (ICU) patients can result from tight therapeutic control of blood glucose to normal ranges. These studies indicate that Tight Glycemic Control (TGC) of ICU patients may reduce mortality by as much as 40%, and significantly lower complication rates. In these situations, it is necessary to accurately, conveniently and continuously monitor blood sugar in a real-time device specifically designed to meet the challenging needs of the ICU environment. Researchers at Johns Hopkins University estimate that TGC can save as many as 150,000 lives and reduce U.S. healthcare costs by as much as $18 billion annually.
Performing TGC requires continuous and accurate monitoring of a patient's blood glucose levels. Thus, there is a need for a real-time glucose monitoring system that is adapted to meet the needs of ICU patients.